guardians_of_nightfandomcom-20200215-history
Spell tags
Spell tags are yellow pieces of paper with different words written on them using cinnabar, each word represents the type of spell tag it is. Description Spell tags can be used by Untitled Sages and Sage Hunters. By spiritually bonding with the tag, the user will be able to use it, or multiply it to greater amounts and store them in their Sage Mind so they can summon them for later use. After summoning them, the user can control the direction the spell tags fly towards. It is also possible to write two different spells on one piece of spell tag by writing one spell on one side and the other one on the other side, making that tag multipurpose. So far, known spell tags are: Screen Shot 2018-04-07 at 6.55.15 PM.jpg|Command tag Screen Shot 2018-04-07 at 6.42.36 PM.png|Zombie tag Screen Shot 2018-04-07 at 6.42.55 PM.png|Explosion tag Screen Shot 2018-04-07 at 7.00.10 PM.png|Water tag Screen Shot 2018-04-07 at 6.41.36 PM.png|Stun tag Screen Shot 2018-04-07 at 6.49.26 PM.png|Binding tag Screen Shot 2019-05-19 at 12.44.53 PM.png|Amnesia tag Screen Shot 2018-04-07 at 6.47.03 PM.png|Substitution tag Screen Shot 2018-04-07 at 6.51.40 PM.jpg|Silencing tag Screen Shot 2018-04-07 at 6.44.27 PM.png|Telekinesis tag Screen Shot 2018-04-07 at 6.45.06 PM.png|Erase tag Screen Shot 2018-04-07 at 6.56.35 PM.png|Heavenly Explosion tag Screen Shot 2019-04-12 at 4.18.12 PM.png|Destruction Tag Screen Shot 2019-03-02 at 1.05.50 PM.png|Clothing tag Screen Shot 2019-04-12 at 4.23.54 PM.png|Storage Tag * Command tag (勅令符), which has no specific function but can be used for small explosion attacks or defensive purposes. * Zombie tag (尸符), which can be used to summon different kinds of zombies, mostly used by Gu Xiaohua. If the zombies created by this spell tag were to die, they would be revived after twenty to twenty-four hours, though they will die permanently if their heads are destroyed. * Explosion tag (火符), which can be used for large explosion attacks. * Water tag (御水符), which can be used to generate large amounts of water. * Stun tag (定身符), which can be used to immobilise the person the tag is attached to. Huang Xiaoyan used millions of these tags to perform the Million Tags Giant Binding Formation on Gu Xiaohua. * Binding tag (锁字符), which can be used to bind people with yellow tentacle-like substances when they stand on them, or for small explosion attacks. * Amnesia tag (忘忆符), which can be used to make people forget certain memories when placed on their foreheads. Used by Untitled Sages to handle aftermaths of supernatural incidents by erasing memories of it from ordinary peoples' minds. * Substitution tag (替身符), which can be used to leave a substitution in the user's place that lasts a short amount of time and teleport the user to the position of the tag. Storing more than one Substitution tag in the Sage Mind will malfunction the spell tags and will cause the teleportation to either fail, or randomly teleport the user somewhere. Huang Xiaoyan created an enhanced Substitution tag that lasted way longer than the normal ones and used it to defeat Gu Xiaohua and Luo Xiaobao. * Silencing tag (静音符), which can be used to silence someone by placing it on their mouths. * Telekinesis tag (搬山符), which can be used to telekinetically control the thing the tag is attached to. * Erase tag (消字符), which can be used to negate the effects of any tag, requires exactly 49 Erase tags to negate one tag. This was invented during the Untitled Sage Civil War. * Heavenly Explosion tag (天爆符). Although its effects were never revealed, it can be assumed that it produces a large explosion. Seems to be Ming Yue's signature move. * Destruction tag (灭字符), which can be used to blast a gigantic pillar of light down from the sky and onto the enemy, or for gigantic explosive attacks. * Clothing tag (变装符). A spell tag developed by Huang Yuanqing that allows the user to change into whatever clothes they desire. Can be used a maximum of five times, being used more than five times will cause the spell tag to explode. * Storage tag (储物符), which can be used to store objects within a spell tag and release them when activated. Category:Items